


Patience

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Series: The Wish of Six [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human falls down Mount Ebott and does not know how to escape. Still, they are patient enough to wait for their opportunity to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness. Headcannon territory. I am so sorry. I am a horrible person. I deserve to be thrown away like all garbage. Forgive my sins. Also, I refer to the six children according to the value they represent. Easier to keep track of.

You land firmly on the ground. Your back cracks against the force of your sudden stop. Thankfully, you don’t think it’s broken. That doesn’t stop it from hurting though. You’re wondering how it’s even possible to have landed straight on your back, be in so much pain, yet not be dead or seriously injured.  
You sit up, eventually forcing yourself to your feet so you can look around and see where you are. It’s dark, with the only light leaking in coming from above. You can barely see your hand in front of your face with the pathetic amount of illumination. You can maybe see a few feet in any direction.  
You gaze up into the light. It looks like you fell a long way. No chance you can climb out of here. Then again, even if distance wasn’t a problem you probably couldn’t climb out. You were never gifted with physical strength of any kind.  
Your body is weak and frail. You shouldn’t have even been on Mount Ebott to begin with. You just wanted some fresh air. You even took your toy knife with you so you could pretend you were like normal kids and play for a while. Now you’re paying the price of that desire. You don’t even know if there’s a way out. Maybe if you call out somebody will hear you and come to rescue you.  
You inhale deeply and call out, “Is anybody there?” Shoot. Your voice is too quiet. Even trying your hardest, you can’t raise it enough for anyone else to hear you. Knowing your luck, you’ll probably end up dying down here and no one will ever be the wiser.  
You ignore such pessimistic thoughts. There has to be a way out or at least somewhere that leads back to the surface. The area you’re in looks unnaturally hollowed out, which means someone had to be down here to make the space. That means that they had a way in and out so they could work on it.  
You gather yourself together and begin to move. You have to go deeper into the darkness, but it’s the only way you have. Somewhere out there is a way for you to get home. You just don’t know how far it is.


	2. Chapter 2

You curl up, your knees resting just under your chin as you overlook the structures below. There are dozens of buildings and dwellings. You could run there, ask for help, and wait for them to inevitably try to kill you. That’s all you’ve been doing the last few… you aren’t even sure how long it’s been. There are no days or nights in this place. It’s always the same sky, or lack thereof.  
The first time you saw what lived here, you froze in fear. The things here are not humans or even animals; they are monsters. They attack you without warning, without provocation, and all you can do is run away and try to save yourself. That, or stand in place. You aren’t sure why, but attacks go right through you if you stand still. You only get hurt when you’re moving.  
That is why you made camp on this peak. You can look down and see the world below, the only source of light you’ve found, but they cannot see you. You never have to move from the spot, so you never have to risk getting hit.  
You feel your stomach growl at you. You clutch your hand over it. It’s empty, but you aren’t even hungry anymore. You haven’t eaten or drank anything since you got here, and you have gotten used to it. It’s almost blissful. You’ve been starving and thirsty for so long that you can’t even notice anymore that you are missing it.  
You wrap your fingers around your trusty toy knife. It has been your only comfort through this. It is all you have left of home, aside from the clothes on your back. Not that you have much of that left. Your outfit has been torn to shreds through your struggle. It got caught in strange puzzles that you couldn’t figure out at first, you ate part of it in desperation once, and you threw away the ribbon that was once tied around your neck so you didn’t have to worry about it cutting off you breathing.  
You stay staring at the world below as you fall over on your side. You’re very tired. You just want to close your eyes and rest for a little while. You don’t move in your sleep, so no one can hurt you. You just need a little bit of time to rest and regain your strength.  
You don’t need to convince yourself further. Your eyes are already closing and you are drifting off. You’ll keep trying again when you wake up. You’ll find a way home when you eventually wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

“Over here.” The froggit hops excitedly, keeping the attention of the captain of the royal guard, “A human is over here, but it doesn’t move.”  
Undyne makes her way towards the two. Monsters that still live in the ruins reported that there was a human in the area a few days ago. It has taken a long time to find their hiding place, but now it has been found and there is nowhere the human can run. Not that the human can run. When Undyne finds them, they are not even breathing. It seems as if they died in this place before anyone came.  
They are still a child; thin and small. When she bends down to scoop them into her arms, it feels as if she is holding onto nothing. There is no mass to them. If not for the fact that they hadn’t turned into dust despite being dead, she would almost swear this was some type of monster she was holding. As it was, however, it was definitely a human, and that was all she needed.  
“Good work,” She tells the Froggit that lead her here, “Should you find any more humans lurking in the ruins, report them immediately and do not confront them. They could be dangerous.” She’s read the history books. She knows how dangerous a human, even a young one, can be.  
She holds the human close to her, careful not to drop them. She has to wander back across the entirety of the Underground, back to the castle where King Asgore and the queen wait. The first of the human souls has come to them. The first step to freedom and their release is in her grip, and she will make sure to treat it as preciously as it deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Patience's story.


End file.
